Filler Arc
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: This is a song parody of Michael Jackson's "Thriller". What's the most annoying thing to have to deal with in an anime? That's right, all those stupid fillers that have nothing to do with any plot at all. This song exposes them for the evil they truly are


**Yes, there are many things I should be working on instead of this, but it was too funny, and I had to post it before I forgot. XP So, anyone who's watched any anime – though my inspiration was Naruto Shippuden – will agree that there are too many gawddamned filler arcs, am I right? It's especially annoying with where the Shippuden anime is at right now, because I've read the manga and am caught up with it, and I'm only watching the anime to see the animated versions of each of the arcs I know are coming up, particularly one of them, which just so happens to be the one that's next in line to happen. And so, because I'm anticipating it, what do the animators do? "Okay, time for a crapload of really bad fillers!" Of course, now they're going to finally get back to plot next week. Yay!**

**And thus, this song was born.**

**This is, as the summary says, a parody of Michael Jackson's song "Thriller", and though I've based it largely on Naruto Shippuden, it can very likely go for most animes out there, including (so I'm told, though I haven't yet watched enough to know for sure) Bleach. Some of the lyrics of the original song are left untouched, and if that's true, then it's only because they fit so incredibly well. I've tried as hard as I can to make it all rhyme, but there are probably a couple places that I didn't manage to work that in, so just bear with me, okay? Enjoy, everybody!**

**Filler Arc**

Close to another arc,  
But something evil's lurking in their minds.  
The animators  
Have sent a filler sneaking up behind

You start to scream  
But anger takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze  
As the pictures start to flash before your eyes  
You're paralyzed!

'Cause it's a filler!  
Filler arc!  
Somebody save my eyeballs  
From the crap that's on the screen

You know it's filler!  
Filler arc!  
You fight for mental health  
'Cause of the killer  
Filler  
This week.

The vid is loaded,  
You realize there's no time left to think.  
You will be shown it,  
The episode will leave you on the brink.

You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while,  
You hear the filler music on the screen  
Wants to be seen!

'Cause it's a filler!  
Filler arc!  
At least the hero's safe,  
Because he's vital to the plot

You know it's filler!  
Filler arc!  
You fight for mental health  
'Cause of the  
Killer  
Filler  
This week.

The lame villains crawl,  
Original author just doesn't care.  
'Cause he gets his money,  
It's a fact of his life  
(A billionaire)  
Still, it is pissing you off!

They're out to get you  
The animators know that you are mad  
And they will torture you  
They'll make you scream til you wish they were dead

Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

It's just a filler!  
Filler arc!  
And pretty soon the anime  
Will get back to the plot!

Yes, it's a Filler!  
Filler arc!  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
Killer  
Diller  
Chiller  
Filler  
Here this week

It's just a filler!  
Filler arc!  
And pretty soon the anime  
Will get back to the plot!

Yes it's a Filler!  
Filler arc!  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
Killer  
Filler  
Ow!

Darkness falls across the land  
The filler arc is now at hand  
Fans all crawl in search of blood  
To murderize the writers (good!)

The lamest arc is on the air  
Though fans will riot for many years  
And animators far and wide  
Will make sure no one takes your side.

And though you fight to not keep watching,  
Your eyeballs start to shiver.  
For no anime fan can resist  
The evil of...the filler!

**End**

**There, what do you think? I'd say it pretty much sums up the crap we loyal fans have to go through. XP I hope you all liked it, please review!**


End file.
